the mermaid has fallen asleep
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: La casualidad no existe. Suigetsu/Sakura. UA. Para Brielle.


_**Note!**_ Para brielle. Regalo tardío de cumpleaños.

**ADV.** Más raro de lo que habría podido imaginar.

.

..

_**Coloured red fish.**_

.

.

She stares at you like a wet angel,

her clear locks are touching her wrist,

and red fishes surrounds her skin.

.

_Mirrors used to say the worst lies._

_._

**A**quella primera vez en la que sus miradas se cruzaron, habían casi tres toneladas de aire y agua semi líquida entre ellos. Un silbido lejano de olas y olores de salitre y deseos desconocidos le llenaba los oídos como un cantar dulce. Lejano, pero no tan lejano, porque…Porque.

Tenía la nariz pelada y le escocían los dedos como si hubiera intentando atrapar el cielo hacía un rato, sus ojos eran de cristal de botella y no parada de decirse que "oye, esa niña es una monada, de verdad". Porque estaba sumida entre neblina, salubridad y un poco de ese entusiasmo desaforado que te llenaba cuando caías en la cuenta de que el pastel aquel era de chocolate del bueno. Ella, la niña-que-dormía tenía un piel caleidoscópica y tan blanca como un hálito de muerte embotellado. Sus manos estaban flotando con languidez, su pelo era un miríada de hebras pintadas al azar sobre un lienzo demoníaco de azules y verdes con motas de plata. Los parpados cerrados eran más suaves que un suspiro, los labios se perfilaban redondos y quebradizos en una cara sacada de algún cielo benigno, encantador. Desde esa distancia, el niño pensaba que si por casualidad ella habría los ojos y le viera, el cristal que los separaba se resquebrajaría y entonces a él le saldría sangre, su madre le montaría un lío (-Suigetsu, te dije que nada de cortarte, que la sangre sale difícil con el quitamanchas) y ella, la niña-que-dormían-pero-en-verdad-no. Porque era demasiado bonita para estar despierta, le lloraría purpurina de la cara y diamantes, y gritaría por destrozarle la casa, tan linda y de burbujas y peces y gelatina (Suigetsu estaba ciento por ciento seguro que a aquella niña-durmiente le gustaba la gelatina de colores que su mama compraba en el mercado).

—Despierta —lo susurró en voz bajita, chiquitina para que ni el viento pudiera robarle las letras de su boca y desodenarlas para decir otra cosa. Dio dos pasitos hacia delante y puso un mano en el muro de la casa de la niña-durmiente con cuidado—.Despierta.

Unas burbujas tenues y que susurraban le salieron a la niña de la boca semi abierta, su pelo revoloteó como una mariposa moribunda y la carne blanca y polvorsa de sus muñecas tembló.

El aire de agujas en los pulmones de Suigetsu se le clavó con angustia en el corazón, y el frío del muro cuando la niña abrió los ojos de pura casualidad.

Se asustó y retrocedió hasta tropezarse, caer y luego pensar "pero si con los ojos en el agua no se ve un carajo". Aún así tragó saliva con la mano sobre la camisa blanca y la piel y los huesos y todo aquello la maestra decía era imprescindible para vivir y—Suigetsu perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó otra vez contra el muro de cristal, y ahora la niña tenía cientos de peces pequeños, rojos como esquirlas de sangre congelada alrededor del pelo mortecino. Sonreía con los ojos entrecerrado, y algo húmedo le apretó el pecho porque —ey, ey, ey, le podía ver el ombligo desde allí.

Golpeaba el cristal con los dedos con cuidado, toctoc, y la niña, que lo escuchaba todo como distorsionado mil veces, torcía la cabeza y su pelo con peces de sangre la acompañaba en el movimiento y(tiptiptiptiptip) se le salían los pulmones por la boca de la emoción.

Ella sonreía, y él contaba con seis años.

—Sirenita —susurraba dentro de los cuellos de su camiseta—.Eres un ángel mojado.

La niña le sonreía como si tuviera un sol en los ojos, verdes como dos gotas de algas marinas, y la boca le sabía pastosa y le quemaban la sangre y el pecho como "dios mío que es esto".

Tenía seis años y cargaba un corazón enamorado.

Que no era el suyo.

**..**

_Not even thinking in surrender._

**N**o pensaba que aquello fuera a ser tan complicado. Es decir, por favor, él era un tipo resuelto, y ¿para qué engañarse? A las chicas se las caían las bragas de solo verlo (no pensó que era cuando iba con Sasuke-rey-de-idiotas a su lado, es más, decidió obviarlo) y qué carajos, había besado a casi tres chicas, si no fuera por la estúpida Ino, con la estúpida manía de solo querer besar a su novio, que Suigetsu pensaba que era mariquita, porque miraba demasiado el trasero a Naruto… .( le había apalizado y tenía tres morados y un cortazo de uñas afilada en la mejilla.

-Ino-chan araña como una gata –Tenten le había abrazado después de decir aquello, y le había dado dos onzas de chocolate derretido y un apretón de manos.)

—Hozuki deja ya de imaginar cosas y vámonos —era la voz de Tenten, que le estiraba de las orejas con la mano vendada y los ojos. Aquellos redondos y de chocolate. Clavados en los suyos perdidos en algún punto desconocido—. Sé que dijiste a Ino-chan que tu novia pececita vivía aquí, pero de verdad que creo que se te va la pelota. ¡Nadie puede aguantar tanto tiempo adentro del agua!

Suigetsu pensó que si Tenten fuera un poco más chica y un poco menos "como me mires las tetas te reviento" habría querido besarla hasta perder la cordura.

Se revuelve dentro de la sudadera verde oscura y se rasca la sien con dos dedos pensando un poco en voz baja.

—Tenten, si no te callas, largo. Molestas —dio dos pasos adelante y se incrustó en el cristal gélido del acuario—. Ella estará aquí.

Los ojos de brasas de Tenten brillaron medio segundo.

—Estas enamorado de un fantasma.

Quería verla más que a nada, le había estado doliendo el costado derecho desde que aquella vez le había sonreído como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, de ese mundo callado y salino en el que todas las sirenas vivían. Luego le había tenido que irse y había empezado a hablarle en sueños, contándole cosas sobre peces y sueños tejidos contra el cielo.

Había vuelto tras mucho insistir a su mama, pero ella no había vuelto a aparecer.

Nunca.

Y de eso hacía ya seis años.

Tenía doce y le dolía la cabeza a horrores, sus manos estaban rojas del infierno y tenía el cerebro embotado de tanto pensar en (ella está aquí). Luego suspiró con pasotismo fingido y se volvió hacia Tenten.

—Es un ángel —lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y el blanco casi opalino de su cabello desvaneciéndose contra el cristal y los peces rojos del acuario.

Tenten pensó que estaba más loco que nunca Y—.

No había nada más cierto.

**..**

* * *

**..**

**F**altaba media hora para cerrar y Suigetsu hablaba con aquel tipo de edad indescriptible.

—¿Y bien? —olía a agua de mar barata y a dolor pectoral desconocido—. Aún no me cuenta, eh…¿señor?

Y es que no tenía idea de como nombrarlo.

—Ah, si, si —se rascó la oreja un poco con la mano semi abierta, mientras sus ojos acuosos se perdían en algún punto inidentificable entre el suelo, y la mancha de moho verde y azulada del techo del acuario—. Esa planta es la _tulipa taqueaceae_, es una especie muy rara de flor marina, aunque tal vez no lo parezca, tiene un veneno potentísimo…aunque no tan potente como el de mi mujer.

Luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas secas y cascadas, Suigetsu quería asestarle una patada en las ingles y mandarle a dormir, pero por alguna razón ignota, no lo hizo. Mierda, aquel viejo le estaba irritando hasta el infinito. Un flashazo de rojo y violeta entremezclado con ira le salpicó los ojos, y remangándose los puños de la camisa de cuadros agarró al señor de la manga. El viejo cabeceó y tosiendo, sonrió como un estúpido.

Un hilo de baba blanca le caía de la boca cuando—

Suigetsu decidió que hacerse viejo era la pura mierda.

—Oiga señor, no me apetece escucharle poner verde a su parienta —tiró de la camisa del señor y los ojos se le oscurecieron hasta volverse dos pequeñas cabezas de agujas candentes—, le importaría decirme de una puñetera vez quien COJONES es la chica de la pecera.

Había decidido obviar el tono de pregunta, porque estaba cabreado (o eso quería pensar, el era pésimo en gramática, que se le iba a hacer) y tenía ganas mil de lanzar al abuelete aquel al tanque de los tiburones.

EN SERIO.

Qué tío más peñazo.

—Ah, si. Tú dices de Sakura-chan, claro, claro — y ese capullo le miraba como (otro pobre idiota baboso). Y de verdad le quería patear la boca.) Se rio bajito y casi parecía veinte años más jover. Le echó una vista rápida al Suigetsu de doce años, bajito, con el pelo encrespado, la nariz rasposa por el sol y las manos rojas de uñas de espuma—, Sakura-chan es la encargada del tanque de lo _gopiuci taciten_, esos pececitos pequeños y rojos que ves ahí. A veces Saeko-san la deja meterse en el tanque para darles de comer y…eh, ¿sabías que Saeko-san hace unas pastitas que son la repanocha?

El viejo comenzó a divagar y al iracundo Suigetsu con hormonas silbantes que le salían por las orejas no le quedó más narices que agarrarle de las mangas de la camisa de nuevo y zarandearlo un poco.

—Abuelo —le dio un cachetazo corto y picante en la mejilla desvanecida—, que se le pira la olla. Haga el favor de seguir con eso de Sakura-chan. Las pastitas de Saeko me la sudan.

Los ojos del viejo viajaron hasta el pequeño agujero en la camisa de cuadros locos de Suigetsu, pensó que, vaya tela con aquellos cuadraditos tan diminutos que apenas veía un carajo y que, mierda, se le iba la cabeza más que nunca antes (aquel viejete tenía las ideas más claras de lo que parecía.

Dio un pasito adelante y se agachó hasta que su boca marchita rozaba la oreja redonda y recién horneada de Suigetsu.

—Sakura-chan es una sirena, un piel caliente como tú no puede quererla —el viejo hizo una pausa y sonrió de tristeza con grumos al ver el rubor cubrir la piel de Suigetsu, que hinchó el pecho y puso cara de "por Dios viejo, opérate la vista" —. Si la abrazas se encogerá y marchitará como una flor en el desierto.

Suigetsu se apartó del viejo.

—No estoy enamorado ni nada, simplemente me da curiosidad —se rascó la cabeza mirándose los pies y luego alzó los ojos al viejo, que sonreía con indulgencia. Se cabreó—¡ Y no me mire así abuelete!

No dio las gracias, estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo los pedazos de dignidad que se le habían caído al suelo mientras aquel señor decimonónico lo sermoneaba sobre amor y—¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO—.

_Se marchitará como una flor en el desierto._

Aquella noche durmió con esas palabras danzándole en la mente hasta que le pesaron los párpados como si fueran de plomo.

**..**

* * *

**..**

**L**a clase vacía olía a polvo y a sonidos huecos.

Tenten hacía sus deberes de Aritmética como una máquina de matar, y Suigetsu vagueaba con un snicker medio chupado colgándole de los labios entreabiertos.

Su composición de Léxico le estaba costando la vida, y por si fuera poco, llevaba dos semanas seguidas yendo al acuario para ver si al viejo raro aquel volvía a asomar las narices, o para ver a su (Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, su nombre era un poema roto en susurros) sirena. Y de verdad que intentaba prestar atención a su cerebro, porque Tenten le decía que si escuchaba con más atención, sería capaz de captar las palabras que le salían de "la materia gris" (Tenten era dada a símiles intrínsecos y a veces, parecía darte lecciones con solo mirarte). Por eso, y por que el estúpido de Kiba Inuzuka había empezado a rondarle a Karin con cara de perro cachondo, se veía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en peces de nombre rimbombante, sirenas y perros asquerosos. De una cosa sí que estaba seguro él, y lo reflexionó mientras se balanceaba en la silla y mascaba el snicker como si toda su vida de mierda dependiera de ello, era que, Sakura-chan no conseguía que aquello funcionara. "Aquello" que había entre sus piernas y que en una ocasión le había enseñado a Tenten, y luego ella le había abofeteado hasta que había perdido el sentido, se había caído por las escaleras, por lo visto (el no se acordaba de un carajo) y cuando había abierto los ojos ella estaba allí, en la cama del hospital que olía a formol y mierdas de médico, llorando como si—¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO ESTÚPIDO! —lo había dicho tan rápido y Suigetsu estaba tan drogado que apenas había podido escucharlo. Luego la había contestado con alguna palabra malsonante, y ella le había dado un beso pegajoso en la comisura de los labios, y una sonrisa que llevaba guardada en los bolsillos.

La sangre de aquel entonces en sus manos le había hecho recordar cierto libro que el emo de Sasuke le había prestado (a regañadientes, porque según decía Naruto, había descubierto donde guardaban la pornografía y claro, su mama lo tenía por un Santo o qué sabía él) un libro en el que según la estoicidad de Aburame, "salían cosas indecentes". Pero qué jodida decepción se llevó al encontrarse millones de letras pegadas unas a otras, y cero de dibujos. Suigetsu y Naruto había casi llorado de la decepción, Hinata los había mirado con cara compungida, y Tenten se debatía entre estrellarlos contra el suelo, o arrancarles la piel a tiras finas para ponerlas de decoración en el árbol navideño. (qué frío hacía, joder). Suigetsu se arrebujó dentro de su chaqueta y se le vinieron a la mente las jodidas letras que no le salían, y Tenten con su beso pegajoso, y Sakura-chan con su ombligo redondito y—

Le retornó a la mente como una estocada.

—Tenten —ella hizo un movimiento impensable con el portaminas y sus ojos de chocolate se clavaron en los de Suigetsu. Tenía el noventa y seis por ciento de su atención. Sonrió un poco—. Anoche intenté masturbarme pensando en Sakura, pero no había manera de levantar aquello, ¿crees que estaré s—.

Se cortó con un boqueo y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta le sangraba la nariz y un escozor conocido le repicó en la punta de la nariz.

—¡POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO! —amor y una mierda. El puño de Tenten se le clavó en la mejilla y su cara se volteó casi ciento ochenta grados con un chasquido desagradable. Escuchó algo húmedo revolverse y luego, de repente y no ingratamente, todo sea dicho, la cara de Tenten estaba tan cerca que casi podía contarle las pecas de la nariz—. TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ESAS C-O-S-A-S.

Le soltó y el chico de trece recién cumplidos cayó abatido y sangrante en la mesa.

—Tenten, eres un bruta, ¿y luego te extrañas que no tienes novio? —cagada número dos del día, con su mirada cortante y su pellizco en la oreja derecha—. ¡Ouch! Ni que hubiera dicho una mentira… .

—Eres un maleducado, que lo sepas —alzó la barbilla y se colocó el portaminas en el moño derecho—. No debes hablarse así a las chicas, somos más delicadas en ese sentido que vosotros.

Fue entonces cuando Suigetsu empezó a plantearse si era masoquista o qué, porque de verdad que no entendía cómo esas pullas le salían tan a la ligera, y con Tenten, a la que conocía desde que habían empezado el parvulario.

—Tenten, no me vengas ahora con mojigaterías —se quitó el manchurrón rojo sangre de la nariz de un movimiento serpentino—, que cuando te vino la regla bajaste corriendo a mi casa para que buscáramos en Wikipedia que te pasaba.

Ella se quedó quieta, el portaminas se paralizó y sus mofletes redondos se convirtieron en dos frutas maduras rezumantes de rojo cohete, de verdad, a Suigetsu se le pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor de verdad estaba flotando en el espacio. (oh mierda, el que va a flotar ahí soy yo.)

Sudó frío, y hasta escarcha durante media fracción de segundo.

—A-Aquello fue una excepción —sonrió de manera cortante, había un leve resquicio, y como un tiburón tras oler sangre, accedió por la rendija hasta el extremo más candente, cerca de su preciado pudor.

Y era un cabronazo, pero sabía que Tenten estaba hecha de una pasta a prueba de sus bombas.

—Y cada vez que ves al Hyuuga ese de ojos estrávicos se te caen las bragas al suelo, por favor —cuando salieron de la clase tenía la nariz rota y las orejas coloradas de los pellizcos que le había dado.

Miró su faldita revolotear y de inmediato sus pensamientos volaron hasta Sakura-chan, preguntándose si sus golpes podrían llegar a gustarle al menos, un poquito más que los de Tenten.

**..**

* * *

**..**

**A**quel día leía de manera maníaca compulsiva el libro supuestamente porno de Sasuke, y Naruto no paraba de joderle la vida, porque, vale que seas hiperactivo y que las pastillas se te metan en la sangre y te hagan ir el doble de cachondo…pero aquello estaba rebasando su límite peligrosamente.

—Naruto, como no te sientes te pego una hostia que vuelas hasta tu casa —levantó la vista de las letras y se preguntó que como era posible que aquellas palabras le vinieran a la mente tan rápido leyendo aquellas palabras sutiles como polvo en el crepúsculo (Mierda soy un genio). Cogió el portaminas de Ino y apuntó en el cuaderno las palabras que le había caído del cielo.

—Joder, es que me han vuelto a cambiar la medicación tío. No es mi culpa.

Suigetsu le atravesó las pupilas como con un cuchillo helado.

—Medicación mis cojones —lo pinchó con la mina y Naruto soltó un quejido áspero, que le sonó tan gracioso que lo hizo otras tres veces más. Naruto tembló, le sacó el dedo y luego se perdió entre las mesas con el rabo entre las piernas.

La mano de Tenten le sacudió sobre la nuca.

—No seas tan malo —no le miraba, sus ojos se perdían en el patio, en un tipo con los ojos color nubes de tormenta—. Y dale eso a Ino cuando acabes.

Suigetsu sintió ganas de destripar al Hyuuga ese y hacerse un collar de perlas con sus ojos huecos, bailar sobre su tumba y cagarse en sus memorias de niño empollón. Últimamente Gaara le rondaba con cómics sangrientos, pero tras haberse leído Gantz y haber deseado cortarle las pelotas al prota y jugar con ellas al golf, había desistido irremediablemente. Los ojos de Gaara eran un poco como los suyos, de loco compulsivo, y en el futuro, si la cosa iba mal, iban a ser ojos de psicópata que se masturbaba pensando en abuelitas. Fue entonces cuando alcanzó ese libro que le tendía el tipo del cabello como un chorrete de sangre fresca, y ojos psicóticos, lo leyó de seguido hasta el tercer volumen y terminó caliente pensando en que la tal Minatsuki levantándose la falta y metiéndole cosas entre las piernas. Gaara decía que a él le gustaba más la chica loca del pelo como tres toneladas de folios de papel, y después llegó a la conclusión de que, "joder, si que va a ser un puto asesino de mayo".

—El tio este es la ostia, se me cayeron los huevos de miedo al verlo —señaló al Cuervo con la uña roma, sus ojos estaban velados por algún tipo de pasión oculta—. Debería ser el protagonista.

Luego Suigetsu dijo que sí, que aquel tipo era fuerte de la repanocha y que si te daba solo un vistazo debías de cagarte en los pantalones porque "wow qué musculos, la madre que me parió". Pensó que qué bien se llevaban el y Gaara, y comprendió que por eso se habían besado aquella vez en primer grado. Porque era su colega del alma, y se llevaban como sal y aceite, uno iba encima del agua, y otro abajo.(llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era masoquista).

Y la ira le desterró un poco la sal de sus heridas, porque, porque. (volvió a hilar con chocolate y ojos como agujas candentes.)

Tenten caminaba dos pasos delante de él, y le picaban lo ojos como dos demonios, coño. Carajo, joder.

Ese día decidió ir a ver a Sakura-chan.

**..**

* * *

**..**

**L**a vió y no se creía que de verdad estuviera allí, sentada sobre el tanque de agua, con el pelo más húmedo que una ola, y los ojos vacuos brillando sobre el agua. El traje de neopreno que llevaba se pegaba a su cintura y a los pechos que se recortaban contra la luz de los focos. Sus pies estaban descalzos, y las manos metidas dentro del agua parecían moverse al compás de una música que solo ella podía escuchar.

—Sakura-chan, te traje un amigo —Saeko-san le dio una palmada en la espalda a Suigetsu y le guiñó un ojo—. Quiere que le expliques sobre los peces, ¿sabes? Dice que le gustan mucho.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura levantó sus ojos y los clavó en Suigetsu, y casi por error, de cálculo o algo, a Suigetsu le explotó calor y cientos de estrellas en el corazón y bajo los párpados.

—Rikuto-san dijo que había preguntado por ti —Sakura seguía con la vista en el turquesa quimérico de las aguas, y (¡Pero por el amor de Dios! Aquello sobraba, ahora Sakura se iba a pensar que él era un acosador depravado o algo peor… ) Quiso que Saeko-san se callara y dejara de poner en evidencia que se moría de ganas de abrazarla y que, aunque tenía trece, de verdad estaba que se caía por los caminos por ella—. ¿No le vas a decir sobre el mar, Sakura?

La sonrisa de Saeko-san era brillante, su pelo era color perlas, y aunque Suigetsu decía que no pasaba de los 35, en verdad la mamá de Sakura-chan parecía de sabiduría superior.

Sakura torció la cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, después miró hacia ellos y recortó la sudadera verde de Suigetsu con los ojos vacíos.

Y aún así—.

—Hola —le sonrió entre jirones de niebla y luces como producto de un revuelto de cristal y espuma de mar, y esa sonrisa era, era… . La más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Se acercó a Sakura y metió también la mano en el tanque.

—Hola Sakura-chan —y sentía que la marea le arrastraba.

**..**

* * *

**..**

**—M**ira, esos se llama _Avergensis plutacitaceae_ —un pez color morado con betas amarillas le recorría los tobillos, y la sonrisa, esa que le colgaba de los labios pequeños y con corazones pequeños pegados unos a otros se volvía hacia Suigetsu—, ¿te gustan Suigetsu-kun?

La "u" del sufijo reverberó en el acuario como una campana de hielo opaco.

—Son muy bonitos —pero la miraba a ella, que se balanceaba y miraba hacia abajo. Saeko-san le había dicho que Sakura-chan era muy especial, que era autista, y que solo estaba relajada en el acuario, porque los peces la anclaban a la realidad. Él lo había alucinado durante tres días, y en verdad que había estado pensando acerca de todo aquello. No apareció en la pecera por una semana y media, y cuando volvió, Saeko-san solo sonrió y le condujo con ella a pasos cortos y tranquilos.

_Sakura es especial._

En todos los aspectos, pero se lo había tragado, porque desde que leía cosas de Mishima las palabras le salían bonitas y pulidas sin quererlo.

—¿Quiere ver los tiburones Suigetsu-kun? —ella volvía a sonreír, con una hebra de pelo húmedo sobre la piel de la frente. Suigetsu alzó la mano y la apartó con sumo cuidado, a Sakura-chan no la gustaba que otros la tocaran, y a veces lloraba cuando el la rozaba sin querer. Pero aquella vez siguió sonriendo, y con lentitud, imitó su gesto—. Si vas conmigo no se comerán tu carne, porque ellos me aman, y si yo me enfado puedo hacerles daño.

Su mano pequeña y fría le agarraba la mejilla desprotegida, y los ojos se le hundían en la carne como con dientes afilados. Sintió un escalofrío, y a la vez un calor abrasador sobre sus pestañas.

—Sakura-chan —agarró su mano y se la llevó a la boca, exhaló su aliento sobre la piel como cien toneladas de nieve—, ¿puedo besarte?

Sakura parpadeó confundida, y luego se balanceó mientras tarareaba. Los peces a sus pies se agitaron y huyeron un poco a esconderse entre las algas, al fondo del tanque, y Suigetsu quería morirse de vergüenza. Sabía que no debía haber dicho eso pero…¡Mierda! El escozor de sus pulmones hacía tiempo que no era por la salinidad el ambiente, y aunque iba desnudo de cintura para arriba y ese condenado neopreno le apretaba las partes privadas como un demonio, no conseguía evadirse del calor. Jadeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando las manos albinas de Sakura le agarraron las mejillas con sumo cuidado.

Sus ojos se eran de espuma líquida.

—Uno pequeño —y se inclinó para "besarlo". Porque Sakura nunca lo había hecho, y más bien respiró su aliento húmedo sobre los labios de Suigetsu, que a pesar de que había besado a casi tres chicas (Ino y su estrechez selectiva) se quedó de piedra y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca antes en su existencia.

Sakura se apartó de nuevo balanceándose como un péndulo, le rozó otras dos veces en la piel, una en la oreja, y otra en la clavícula, se levantó y le tendió una mano que retiró medio millón de veces, en un tic producto de la timidez y el peso atómico de sus mejillas rojas como manzanas.

(Suigetsu retornó a la tierra y se acordó de Tenten con un poco de congoja entre sus dos pulmones).

—Sakura-chan —la besó otra vez y hundió la cara en su pelo, y acarició la piel suave sobre los huesos cristalinos, la lengua de Sakura le acarició las orejas redondas y él sintió una chispa poco agradable sobre la garganta. Sakura-chan se tensó y le tiró del pelo con las yemas quebradizas casi acariciándolo, tensa. Y luego lo agarró por los brazos y apretó su cabeza contra el pecho retumbante de Suigetsu, el la arrulló un poco y jadeó—. Sakura-chan, te quie—. Ella le apretó la boca con la palma de la mano, silenciándolo.

Sus ojos brillaban como escamas de colores.

—Vamos a ver los tiburones.

Sonreía de medio lado con despreocupación cuando se levantó de un salto y agarró la mano de sirena de Sakura.

No tenía miedo de que se lo comieran, ya no quedaba nada de él que pudieran llevarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End…**


End file.
